Lies
by Tweets N Sweets
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia had entered an all-girl-boarding school, or as Thalia say so, the BORING school. This time Thalia's anger took over. When Alayna and Christine the two snobby roommate of theirs start boasting about their boyfriends, Thalia made up something about ANNABETH'S BOYFRIEND. To make it worst, the two braggarts want to meet him! What will they do? It was getting worst.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This story happened before Percy and Annabeth starts dating, don't mind me! I am just giving you a warning so you won't be confused. Remember the Titan's Curse? In the beginning of the book, Percy had said Annabeth and Thalia had entered an all girl boarding school. I thought it is going to be a fun topic to wite about, so ENJOY! :D**

**Confession: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pancakes

_Author's Note:_

_This is my first chapter, enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Pancakes **

Lies. Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies. My life is full of lies. I'm mortal. LIES. I had a normal childhood. LIES. I have a boyfriend. LIES! As a child of Athena, I should be ashamed of using my wisdom for stupid lies like this. But then, it's not totally my fault… It all happened one day when I was talking to my roommates in NYBSG (New York Boarding School for Girls)….

"Thalia! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Just one more minute, Annabeth…" Thalia replied snuggling back into her cozy bed.

"Thalia, in twenty minutes we need to hurry to class, and I want to eat breakfast first!"

"Go by yourself then."

"You know that's against the rules! We need all our roommates to get breakfast or they won't let us in! AND, I heard they are serving pancakes today."

In exactly five minutes, Thalia had shot up from bed, bathed AND changed in amazing speed.

"What are you waiting for?! The pancakes will be gone!" Thalia screamed.

I heard a groan from the other side of the room, Alayna Millers had just woke up.

"Shut up! Somebody needs five minute more of beauty sleep!" she hollered.

"And that somebody isn't you!" Thalia shot back, she walked over and easily ripped Alayna's blanket of her bed.

"Hey!" Alayna complained

"Good morning to you too, Alayna." Thalia said ignoring her rude complaints, "Annabeth! Wake Christine up! I want pancakes!"

"You know she won't listen to me." I said, which caused Thalia to sigh and start shaking Christine Rogers by the shoulder.

"UP!" Thalia screamed.

"Can't you wait a few more minutes?" Christine moaned.

"NO! THE PANCAKES WILL BE GONE!"

Moaning and groaning Alayna and Christine slowly went into the bathroom we shared. Thalia tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for the slowpokes to put on make-up. Thankfully I am already dressed, because she looked like she is ready to zap anybody that isn't going to let her have pancakes.

"HURRY UP!" Thalia screeched.

"If you are taking away my beauty sleep, you know I need more makeup to cover up my bags!" Alayna said.

"Alayna, you don't have bags!" I said. Why did Thalia and me ended up pairing up with THEM for roommates anyway?

"Christine, do you think this is too much eyeliner?" Alayna asked. Even if I don't wear makeup, I need to say Alayna looks fabulous. She is already pretty, with chocolate brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her name suits her perfectly.

"I think you look beautiful!" Christine gushed. I rolled my eyes secretly, Christine is Alayna's best friend, and sometimes she is such a stuck-up!

"Okay, Sleeping Beauties. Time for some breakfast." Thalia interrupted.

"Wait, not yet. I want some more cherry lip-gloss." Christine said, reaching across her dresser for her pink makeup bag.

But Thalia can stand it no more, angrily she grabbed both girls by the arm and dragged them out the door, Christine and Alayna whining like little kids.

I chuckled to myself, I am so relief Thalia is backed. She was turned into a tree for seven years, and protected Camp Half-Blood. But on my last quest with Percy and Tyson (Percy's Cyclops brother) we turned her back to human with the Golden Fleece.

Now, Camp Half-Blood was safe from monsters once again. But this time, not from Thalia's life form, but the Golden Fleece. When she was back to human she did look older than 12 but if she was in there for seven years, it makes her 18.

For starters, she is too young to be that old. Chiron's guess was she _was_ growing as a tree but much slower than normal kids.

Now, Thalia and I am attended NYBSG and she was in the same grade as me. She don't seem to mind being a 13 year old, even though she can be much older.

My thoughts was interrupted by Thalia's screaming.

"ANNABETH! GET YOU BUM OUT OF THERE! I WANT PANCAKES!"

I walked out our room and locked the door with my key. Being the most responsible of all my roommates it is always me with the keys. I rush down the hallway with girls from the other dorm rooms staring at me, "Coming!" I called.

When I get to the bottom, Thalia was arguing with Alayna and Christine.

"You scratched my arm!" Alayna shrieked pointing to the teeny, tiny scratch on her pale arm.

"It is YOU who is taking so much time!" Thalia argued.

"Christine! LOOK at this!" Alayna said turning to Christine showing her arm dramatically.

"Oh my gosh!" Christine exclaimed. Ugh, they are to over-reacting. Being the peacemaker I stepped in and said, "Let's just go and have some pancakes."

When we get to the front of the lunch line the pancakes are already almost gone. Still, I took the smallest stack of pancakes on the table. Thalia, the opposite took the biggest stack, and added maple syrup on top with whipped cream.

"You're going to get very fat." Christine said to Thalia.

"I can do whatever I want with my body." Thalia replied glaring at her.

"Christine, don't talk to her!" Alayna said, since being roommates we need to sit at the same table. At least our table is rectangular, which means Alayna and Christine on one side and Thalia and me on the very end of the other side.

Alayna and Christine start talking about boys, pop stars and whatever there minds are in. Thalia was stabbing her pancake with her fork and them splitting it into two four tall piles. She stuffed them into her mouth not caring the other girls staring at her in disgust.

She was wearing the boarding school uniform, which is blue and red. But she transformed the uniform herself by adding a silver necklace and of course Aegis. I, instead was only wearing my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I tied my hair into a ponytail, while Thalia has her frizzy, short black hair bouncing up and down as she eat.

"Aren't you offended? You know, since maple syrup is made of trees." I asked.

"Hmm? No, I am only offended to PINE trees. Maple trees are much different." Thalia answered. I decide not to argue with her since she had been a tree for such a long time. When she was human once again she ate a LOT. Probably because she hadn't ate for seven years.

"You seem so hungry." I said, saying out loud.

"Hey, trying being a tree for SEVEN years! It's torture! NO PANCAKES!" Thalia replied finishing up her pancakes and went to get a cup of warm milk. I sighed and took out my book about architecture. As a half-blood, I have dyslexia and ADHD. So, all the books I am reading are mostly Greek.

_DONG! DONG! DONG! _The class bell is ringing.

"Thalia! Let's go!" I yelled to her across the room. She gave me a wait-a-minute-motion because she was too BUSY making herself a cup of hot chocolate. I sighed and walk over to where she is standing, which is beside the lunch line.

"Annabeth wait a second…" Thalia said, I grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door saying, "You are NOT making me late for class!"

"Annabeth, it is JUST class!"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO BE TARDY!" Thalia started complaining about her hot chocolate and how good it was going to taste. This is going to be a LONG day.


	3. Chapter 2: We Got Into A Talent Show

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry, for taking so long to write one chapter. Anyway, this is the new chapter!_

**Chapter 2: We Got Into A Talent Show**

As the daughter of Athena, learning to me, is AWESOME! I love to learn. And point out errors when our teacher said something wrong. I didn't mean to embarrass them, or drive them mad. It's just seemed SO annoying learning things that aren't true.

I sat with Thalia, in the very back of the classroom. I wanted really badly to sit in the front, but Thalia insisted to sit in the back. I agreed since she was still mad at me for taking away her hot chocolate before she even had a sip.

Thalia passed me a note, and I looked around then I unfold the note carefully under my desk, Thalia had written the note in Ancient Greek. I smiled to myself, even if they DID get caught, they will probably look like a joke. I quickly translated the note, which has three sentences on it. The truth is, Thalia doesn't have a very neat handwriting:

_What is this school call? The BORING school?_

_What do you think Percy is doing?_

At thought of Percy, I grinned to myself. He is probably dozing of somewhere in class at some school he is going to be kicked out soon. I wrote back quickly in Greek too and slide it to her side of the desk. On the note I wrote:

_You did not improve your handwriting at ALL._

_He is probably dozing of in the school he is going to get expelled soon._

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Thalia rolling her electric blue eyes. She wrote something quickly and tossed it to my side of my desk. I read it quickly:

_Stop bragging about your NEAT handwriting! Hmmm…_

_Sleeping sounds good… Wake me up when it's time to go!_

I turned to Thalia my eyes widen, she was fiddling with her textbook making it stand up. I try to use my eyes to tell her not too, but either she didn't notice or she just wasn't going to listen. She positioned herself behind the textbook so her face was hidden. In a minute, soft snoring was coming from the little tent Thalia had made.

I rolled my eyes, and start listening to our teacher, Ms. Dewey was teaching. It is about The Renaissance.

"The Renaissance is when the Europeans start drawing more realistic art. I want you to pick a partner, and write an essay about an European artist or architect, no shorter than two pages please." Ms. Dewey said, she paused to wait for people's reaction.

Some groaned and some looks happy to do a partner project. I poked Thalia in the ribs, willing her to wake up.

Suddenly, Thalia woke up from dreamland, and jumped onto the desk. Everybody turn around and face her in horror.

"Where's the monster?" Thalia asked. She was definitely awake. Just as I was about to answer Ms. Dewey cut in.

"Thalia! What do you think your doing, young lady? Get of the desk!" Ms. Dewey demanded. Thalia quickly got of the desk and stared at her feet. One thing you should probably know about Thalia is that she never tell anybody her last name, if you question, she'll but on a scary face and say, "Deal with it." In a creepy tone. I know her last name, but I not telling, I'm not much of a tattler.

"I…I…" She looked at me helplessly.

"Ms. Dewey, we are just…uh… practicing our lines for our play." I explained, "You see, Thalia was the main character in the story, her character Thaddia is a… monster killer!" I nod as I said which cause Thalia to start nodding too.

"And you are doing the play for? Drama?" Ms. Dewey pressed.

"Uh, no…" Thalia once again looked at me for help, she was biting her lip.

I looked around trying to see if there is anything that can help on the wall. And then, I saw the poster. I can't read the words on it, but last time I've heard the girls in class talking about it. I point to the poster on the wall, hoping she would understand. Thankfully, Thalia understood what I was talking about.

"We are trying out for the school talent show!" Thalia exclaimed trying to act happy, I can see she is trying very hard to keep the smile from disappearing from her face.

"You and Annabeth?" Ms. Dewey asked. She was frowning slightly, probably because she never saw Thalia or me excited especially about ACTING.

"Actually-" I was about to say, that only Thalia was in the play, Thalia beat me to it.

"YES! Right Annabeth?" Thalia said. I glared at her, which only made her grinned back innocently.

I sighed, "Yes, we are going to do this play TOGETHER." I squeezed out a smile, trying to act excited about it.

Ms. Dewey looked at us weirdly and then said, "Well, ladies, you practice it AFTER class. We are now working on our project about artists and architect from the Renaissance." She then turn to the girls and said, "Ladies! Keep working!"

After Ms. Dewey returned to the front of the room I turn to Thalia, "Why do I have to be in the talent show with you?"

"You waked me up, BEFORE class is over!" Thalia argued.

"That's because I need a partner! And when Ms. Dewey walked to our table to check on us, you will be caught sleeping in class. How do I know your going to shout out monster?" I complained.

"Really? Thaddia is the only name you can think of?" Thalia said ignoring my question. Weird. I need to talk to her later, I'll let it go. For now.

"What? You rather me call Mary-Sue? Or Elizabeth?"

"No, no, no it's fine." Thalia said raising her hands in surrender. Then I start giggling, which soon turned into laughing. Thalia started laughing too.

"Ladies!" Ms. Dewey called again. We stopped laughing instantly, I looked at her all serious, sharing a glance with her.

"Come on Mary, let's finish this." I smiled

"Who are we going to choose? I don't know much about the Renaissance."

"Oh Elizabeth, you have a architect-in-learning right beside you! Leave it to me."

"Don't call me Elizabeth or Mary, Annabeth."

We burst out laughing once more, but this time I got control of myself.

"How about Leonardo Da Vinci?" I suggested.

"Okay."

"He's one of Athena's half-blood child."

"Then this is going to be easy."

"Uh-huh." I said as I took out my notebook and then remembered my dyslexia.

"Um…" Thalia muttered. Oh gods.


	4. Chapter 3: Surrender!

_Author's Note:_

_I know I'm been taking way to long to get to the point. But, it always have to start with a few good chapter __before he real exciting one shows, right?_

**Chapter 3: Surrender!**

"I can't believe I am going to do a PLAY in a TALENT SHOW." Thalia complained. We had FINALLY finished our essay on Leonardo Da Vinci.

In class, we need to pretend doing the work, so Ms. Dewey won't need to help us. We don't feel like embarrassing ourselves once more. So, being a good student I ask to bring it home for homework. Luckily, Ms. Dewey agreed. Because of our dyslexia, we asked one of our closes friends in school, Tomoyo Suzuki to help.

Tomoyo is a very nice girl, but she usually hides in the back of the classroom. She is extremely quiet and is super small for a 13 year old, what I like about her the most is that she is a total bookworm. She has black hair and is a Japanese/American, her eyes are dark brown and wears purple glasses. Tomoyo didn't have a lot of friends, so I thought it is going to be safe for her to know. If anybody knew about our dyslexia and ADHD except the teachers, I am seriously going to die of teasing.

So, we asked Tomoyo to help us write down our essay while we speak out the words. Tomoyo is a great friend, I am glad she is in the same school with me.

"Thanks Tomoyo!" I called to her across the hallway. She turned around and smiled to me, and then pushed her glasses up her nose. She was one person I can trust, and sometimes she burst out Japanese, which is kind of cute.

I closed our room's door, and walked to the bathroom and twist the doorknob. It's locked.

"EXCUSE ME! SOMEONES IN HERE!" Christine's voice said behind the door. I sighed, it's going to take at least another 30 minutes until she is done. I looked at my roommates, Alayna was busy talking on her pink sparkly phone in her bathrobe, and Thalia was already sleeping on our bunk bed, we shared. Thalia sleeps the bottom bunk because for some reason she won't set foot on the top. That leaves me the top bunk, which is fine with me, it got a little tiny shelf perfect for my books.

"Thalia. THALIA." I pulled her blanket, but she is stronger than me. She tugged harder on the blanket. I went over to my desk and found a notebook, I roll it up and stomp over to Ms. Sleeping Beauty.

"THALIA LOOK! IT'S GREEN DAY!" I shouted with the top of my lungs. That got her attention.

"WHAT?! Where?" Thalia asked looking around, "You lied to me!"

"Remember in class we told Ms. Dewey we are entering the talent show? Well, we have a script to write!" I sighed.

"That's your job!"

"So, you won't care if I put you in a lovey-dovey romance story?"

Thalia sat up and smooth out her black hair, she looked extra frustrated with her freckle-covered face.

"Don't. You. DARE."

"So help me, Freckle-Face!"

"FRECKLE-Face? That's the worst insult you can think of?"

"What?! Don't judge me!" I unroll my notebook and grab a pencil. "Let's start." I said plopping myself on Thalia's bed. Thalia grunted.

It took only twenty minutes to write the script, but it seems SO MUCH longer with Thalia grumbling curses beside me.

"DONE!" I shouted, thanks the gods I am still alive before Thalia talk my ears off. The minute I said that, Thalia's head banged against her pillow and start snoring.

I rip the script out my notebook and copied it one more time on another piece of paper.

By the time I was done, Christine FINALLY opened the bathroom door. She came out with her hair wrapped in a pink, fluffy towel and was wearing a hot pink pajama with lots of laces. I rolled my eyes, why are they SO obsessed with pink? If they aren't mortal they am SERIOUSLY going to be Aphrodite kids! I bet Thalia will agree with me, she is a total bright color hater. Which means her favorite color is black. I am somewhat in the middle.

I looked at Alayna's nightclothes, it is a light pink nightgown with laces all over. Christine and Alayna's family are both pretty rich, so another name I just thought for them are: The Spoil Brats. I can learn lots of UN-useful information in this boarding school, lots of girls had comment to stop wearing my hair in a ponytail, but I ignore them mostly. Fashion information is quite useless, what you do with them? Wearing what you feel comfortable in is what that matters the most.

I looked at Thalia's pajama, it is a simple black T-shirt and a pair of comfy dark gray sweat pants. I carried my own pajamas with me to the bathroom, it is light gray with owls on top. I took a quick shower and slip into bed, I fall asleep listening to fashion statements from the other side of the room and soft snoring from under me. What a day!

The next morning I woke up because I really need to go, I saw Thalia already in her uniform staring out the window.

"Thalia?" I asked my voice filled with drowsiness.

"Hmm?" Thalia replied.

"Why are you up so early? It's 6 in the morning!"

"I thought for once I would wake up earlier than you."

"THIS early?! I only waked up to go to the bathroom."

"When do you usually wake up?"

"6:30."

"HA! Then I beat your record."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

Then we burst out laughing, I can sense Thalia was hiding something so I decide to ask.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to Athena's children, we are too smart to know."

"Yeah, right." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Surrender!"

"NEVER!"

I glared at her and she glared back, Thalia is better than me in glaring so I give up. I am going to make her say it out. One day.

I shuffle out of bed and hurried to the toilet which is also the bathroom, when I got back, I said "I'm going to back to sleep." I said. Thalia nodded and

stared out the window again. I lay back down in my bed, and nodded of to sleep staring at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 4: Never The Same

_Author's Note:_

_This is a sad little chapter, sorry if you think it is too short._

**Chapter 4: Never The Same**

I woke up at 6:30 and took a shower, Thalia was still looking out the window. I brushed my teeth and was Thalia is STILL looking out the window. I finish reading a book and was Thalia is STILL LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW.

I was so impressed I decide to test her concentration, I waved my hand in front of her face. She smacked it away.

"What?!" She said.

"Just testing, you looked like your goldfish died." I said.

"I don't even HAVE a goldfish!"

"But you looked like you do."

"Why not a cat? Dog? Hamster? But a stupid fish!"

"You better not say it in front of Percy."

Thalia sighed, and started shaking Alayna and Christine.

When we got to the cafeteria, it was 7:10, which means we got 50 minutes to eat. Currently, it was serving porridge. Thalia was complaining about how disgusting porridge are, but still ate it all up. When the bell rang, we quickly hurried to class.

Today, our first class is PE. For some reason I have the all the same class with Thalia except activities. I joined the Math club and Thalia joined the Heavy Metal Music club. I don't get why they want to join it anyway, it is just sitting there and listen to rock music. They don't even PLAY the music!

The first few classes were normal, when it was finally lunch, my stomach was rumbling from hunger. I sat at our usual table with Alayna and Christine, it was almost over lunch time when I overheard Leah Jones and Megan Willows from the other table gossiping about a legend of NYBSG. I've never heard about it before, and my curiosity was killing me so I asked.

"What legend?" I asked Leah who seems to be the one that's talking right now, they looked at me as if I'm an alien. Well, let's just say I'm not the type of person who interacts with people a lot.

"You don't know? Well, I'm not sure about it EXACTLY but I heard it from the other girls from my class.

The Legend of NYBSG:

About one hundred years ago, there was a very bad bully in NYBSG called Manon O'Side. She picks pockets, she steals people's homework and some says she killed Stephanie Garland. Stephanie was the exact opposite of Manon O'Side she was very nice and everybody likes her, except Manon who hates her guts.

One day, Manon told Stephanie she had lost her bracelet that her great-grandmother gave her. And Stephanie, just as Manon planned, suggested to help her. Of course, Stephanie didn't really trusted her, but, Manon was a very good actress.

So when they are searching Manon's room in the tower, which is the highest point of the in school. Manon instructed Stephanie to look by the window, when Stephanie was about to bended down. Manon pushed Stephanie out the window, and she was never seen again. Her body was not found, and since nobody have evidence, Manon was not caught.

But a week later, Manon was found dead on her bed, she had two tiny holes by her neck, as if a vampire had bite her. Her expression was in shock, and her body was as pale as paper. People say, it was Stephanie's spirit taking her revenge."

The story was giving me the creeps, "And?"

"That's it." Leah said, "It was left kind of like a mystery."

I turned back to my lunch, and Leah and Megan continue their conversation about One Direction. Today for lunch was pasta. I poke at my lunch thinking about the legend. I wasn't that hungry anymore.

"What's up?" Thalia said eyeing me before stuffing a mouthful of pasta in her mouth."

"I was thinking about the legend Leah told me."

"I listened too, I thought it was so tragic." I stared at her in shock, I thought she was too busy eating her pasta. But then, she was extra quiet, so it kind of make sense.

"Yeah, I agree. But there is something bothering me from the story…" I rack my brain thinking about it, not noticing that lunch break was nearly over.

"Come on, we need to sign up for the talent show!" Thaila said, grabbing my hand.

"Wait…wait…." I said, rubbing my temples. Being Thalia she particularly has to pull me to the bulletin board. I took out my pen and wrote our name neatly on the sign up sheets. Then the two of us rush to Language Art, we were able to slip into our seat before the bell rang after about a millisecond.

The whole day I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with the legend. Something really strange about it was bothering me…

Later that night, after I got a relaxing hot shower. I couldn't go to sleep, though I could hear the sound of Christine and Alayna snoring. I got off my bed, and was shock to find Thalia standing by the window, again.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What's bothering you so much?"

Silence.

"You can trust me, you know." I said quietly.

Silence again. I climbed up my ladder once again, ready to get in bed. But Thalia stopped me, she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and face her, her eyes are filled with fear. I sat down on her bottom bed, and waited.

"I dreamed of Luke." Thalia said.

"When?" I asked.

"When I was almost caught sleeping in class?"

Oh.

"In my dream, Luke was a completely different person, he was torturing demigods." Thalia continued.

"And?"

"I was thinking, if he will ever turn back to our old Luke. He was never the same…"

I nodded, I missed Luke, even with all this school stuff going on, I missed him VERY badly.

"Thalia-" I said, she looked at me eyes filled with sorrow. How can I tell her that there is only 50% that we will get him back? So, I stopped myself and sat quietly on Thalia's bed.

I woke up the next morning, sleeping on the bottom bunk. Thalia was sitting by the window seat fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Down The Stairs I Go

_Author's Note:_

_FINALLY, the climax is about to start… _

**Chapter 5: Down The Stairs I Go~**

_I was falling… for a split second I caught a glimpse of a pair of sea-green eyes…_

Next time I woke up, Thalia's electric blue eyes was boring into me.

"WHAT are you doing?" I asked

"Your finally awake! Thanks the gods, I thought you went to heaven without me!" Thalia said sighing in relief.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I have a weird dreaming of myself falling…"

"That's not a dream," Thalia said looking at me seriously, "We were attacked by a monster."

"Monster?"

Then memories start flowing back to me…

_-Flashback-_

_I was on my way to Mathematics with a half-asleep Thalia trailing behind me. I walk quickly down the stairs, we need to get to the first floor. Then suddenly, when I was walking just rounding the corner, __Momo a girl I've never paid much attention to blocked my path._

_ "Can you please move?" I asked as politely as possible, I really want to get to class on time._

_ "Why should I?" Momo said._

_ "Move it, vampire!" Thalia yelled from behind me._

_ "VAMPIRE?" Momo said angrily. It's our nickname for her, since she always looks so pale and her teeth looks extraordinary pointy._

_ "Thalia! Be nice." I whispered. Thalia pushed me aside and faced Momo face to face, I always thought Momo was a very weird girl, she never eats at the cafeteria._

"_You. Will. Move." Thalia threatened._

_ "I. Will. Not." Momo hissed._

_ "Thalia!" I whisper-yelled._

_ Some of the students were looking at us, the least thing I want is get in trouble once more after the 'sleeping in class incident'. _

_ Thalia grabbed the tough looking girl by the arm and pulled forcefully, but Momo wouldn't move. Momo suddenly start changing, she turn bigger and paler, until her skin was as white as paper. Her teeth are even pointier, glistening in the lights and her lips are turn blood red._

_ "You're Mormo__!" I cried. Dropping my books, I took out my dagger._

_Thalia called, "Aegis!" and tapped her bracelet, we aren't armed in armor but this will have to do for now. _

_ When Mormo saw the 'Medusa' on Thalia's shield, she screamed in pain and backed away a little bit. I leaped, slashing my knife, while Thalia pressed Mormo to the wall with Aegis. But I missed, probably because I haven't fight with any monsters for two months, which means I haven't seen any monsters around NYBSG from the beginning of the year. My weapon felt good in my hand, then I was send flying because her pale arms hit me on the stomach and I was falling my way down the stairs. I waited for my back to hit the ground, but everything seems like to be in slow motion…_

_ A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and stopped me from hitting the floor. Too bad, the person did not save my feet, it hit the marble floor hard on the ground. It hurt so much I fainted._

_-End of Flashback-_

I frown that's all I could remember. My brain was filled with questions: Where is Mormo now? Why was Mormo at our school? Do we have any extra bad students? But mostly I thought of so many questions is because I do not want to think about my legs.

I looked down, my bottom half of my body was hidden under the blanket I was using. Wait, this is not the blanket I use in my dorm. I looked around the room for the first time, the walls are plain white and it smells a lot like medicine.

"Am I in the nurse's office?" I asked.

"Yup."

I once been here once, well, I didn't ACTUALLY came in. I stand outside while Thalia get some ice because she scrapped her knee pretty badly while we are playing dodge ball.

I slowly lift the thin white blanket off my legs, I am so scared to find my legs, like, GONE or something. My thigh looks just fine, but when I get to my ankle I groaned. There was a gigantic purple bruise on my right ankle, I touch it lightly and wince.

"Your ankle is twisted, you'll need to walk in a crutch or ride a wheelchair for a few weeks." Thalia explained.

"Twisted? Few weeks? It can also be a few months! Or years! And it felt like it's broken!" I whined. I normally would never do that, but after all what happened to me, I need to free my anger on SOMETHING.

"It's not that bad, really."

"Give me a good reason!"

"You don't have to go to PE?" Thalia knew I love PE, it's one of those subject I can ace very quickly. You should see how all those training at camp had paid off during PE.

I moaned.

"Annabeth-" Thalia started, but I interrupted her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why are you mad at ME?!" Thalia said angrily. I suddenly felt sorry, it was her who saved me after all.

"Sorry, I should thank you for saving me." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm not the one who saved you."

"Huh?" I don't remember anything after my ankle crashed.

"I SAID, I'm not the one who saved you."

"Then who is it?" I asked confused, I looked around the room accepting someone to come in.

"He's not here."

"HE?"

"He."

I'm getting impatient.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I nearly screamed.

"Okay, okay, chill." Thalia said raising her hand in surrender. I crossed my arm and waited.

"Percy saved you."

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm not in a mood for jokes."

"It's the truth!"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you WANT the truth or not?"

"I'm waiting."

"I SAID, PERCY SAVED YOU."

"HE'S NOT IN OUR SCHOOL."

"Oh, yeah?" A familiar voice said from next to me. The door was slid open, and a boy with jet-black hair and piercing sea-green eyes walked over to my bed. It was my long-time-no-see quest partner: Perseus Jackson.


	7. Chapter 6: Sleeping

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating for such a long time! SOMEBODY aka my sister 'accidentally' delete my new chapter. This is a re-write for chapter 6 since I'm not satisfied. Sorry it's shorter than my other chapters._

**Chapter 6: Sleeping**

"Hi Annabeth." Percy said. For a moment, I just stared at him in shock. When I was finally able to talk, I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Percy, this is a school for GIRLS. What doing you think your doing on NYBSG's ground?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" Percy was twitching, he obviously doesn't want to say his reason out loud. He mumbled something I can't hear.

The next thing I knew I was dreaming. Demigod dreams are not normal, but this one was completely different from the ones I have before…

My mom was running around showing of her test score (which is a D) and feeling proud of it. Percy's dad was enjoying looking at fish die. Apollo was NOT making haikus. Artemis was looking at cute boy pictures in a teen magazine. Aphrodite was NOT using makeup. Zeus was dancing around in the meadow with pink fluffy unicorns. Hermes was LAZY.

I woke up again terrified of my own dream.

"What happened?" I asked, I yawned loudly.

"The ambrosia worked. You fall asleep." Thalia said, she was sitting beside me and chewing on a grilled cheese sandwich. She gave me a half of her sandwich, which I ate up gratefully, I felt like I haven't eat for days.

"Want some more?" Thalia asked getting up, I nodded and she went out the door probably to the kitchen.

I look out the window, the sun was setting, and the sky was orange. I was still very sleepy so I lay back down and fall asleep once more, this time, I didn't dream at all.


	8. Chapter 7: I Hate Being Sick

_Author's Note:_

_Readers, _

_I apologize for being lazy these days and write such short chapters. _

**Chapter 7: I Hate Being Sick**

I sighed. My soup was getting cold, but try eating with almost everybody in school staring at you! I wiggle around on my seat, blame my ADHD. Thalia was doing no better than me, she was playing with her bracelet. I hate being sick. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT. People will stare at you like you are from another world or something. And that is what happening to me right now. I don't like how they all give me sympathetic looks.

I groaned, next class is PE and I can only sit down and look at them playing! SO not fair.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me she ran over to my table, I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah." I wince at how bad my lie sounds. I sighed, my ankle hurt like crazy!

"Do you want anything? I can help you get it." Tomoyo suggested. I shook my head, I don't want them to treat me like this.

"Thanks Tomoyo, but I'm fine right now." I insisted. Still, she won't leave my side, "Tomoyo, didn't you tell me you are going to the Library with Momo today?"

Tomoyo then jumped up and race toward the door calling, "Sorry Annabeth! Momo hates it when I'm late!"

When Tomoyo was out of sight I sighed for the one hundredth time this week, I passed out about three days ago, but it still felt like it was only yesterday. Percy left in such a hurry, I keep on wondering if it was a dream.

"Thinking of Percy are you?" Thalia guessed. I nodded.

"I keep on thinking about Monday, is Momo really Mormo? Is Mormo the mysterious spirit in NYBSG's legend? Is she the one who killed Manon O'Side?" I asked, I really hated it when I don't know things.

"I'm thinking of Tomoyo, do you think she's in danger? She IS Momo's best friend/roommate after all."

"Tomoyo had told me she and Momo had been friends for years, but how come she never made a move of attacking?"

Thalia shrugged, "What does it says in the Greek myths?"

"Well… It says Mormo was suppose to be a made up character to scare children from being bad… Mormo only attacks bad children."

"Oh then, Tomoyo is fine, she can't even hurt a flee."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Annabeth, relax!"

"But-"

"I say, let's go and visit Tomoyo and Momo at the library right now. How about that?"

I smiled, I'm SO glad Thalia is back.

I grab my crutches by my side and helped myself up, I waddle toward the door. Now I know how Grover feels using these. I am starting to master the skills of crutches, I refuse to ride the wheelchair.

"Come one, I want to see if there's any architecture books." I said.

"After you!" Thalia called.


	9. Chapter 8: Plan A

_Author's Note:_

_New chapter! Sorry for people who are waiting patiently for me to get to the main point. It will happen. Soon._

**Chapter 8: Plan A **

"Oh, YOU again." Momo said as Thalia and I entered the library.

"Hi Annabeth, Thalia." Tomoyo greeted.

"What do you want?" Momo said glaring.

"We want to talk." Thalia hissed through gritted teeth.

"Um…Tomoyo, I am… searching for a book about architecture, can you help me find it?" I asked Tomoyo as nicely as I could, I know, I know, my lie sounded VERY fake. Don't judge me, my intelligent from my mom is not used for lying.

Thankfully, Tomoyo agreed.

"I would love to help! I'll be back right away! What does it look like?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh… it's… white… with architecture on the cover. Yes, a white cover with architecture pictures on it." I managed, I need to describe the book as simple as possible. It would be harder to find. With that, Tomoyo dashed off to find my non-existing book.

I sighed in relief, lying is just not my thing.

"What to you want?" Momo asked coldly, her arms crossed.

"Look, I want to finish this as quickly as possible. I don't want to do this, and you don't either. JUST ANSWER ANNABETH'S STUPID QUESTIONS!" Thalia said voice dropping into a whisper. With that, Momo shut up but continue giving Thalia the evil-eye.

"So, Momo, I heard when the accident happened," I gesture toward my ankle, "you were there."

Momo said nothing, her face remain motionless. I can tell Thalia is itching from the instinct of killing her.

"Yes or no?" I inquired.

Momo nodded, still staying quiet.

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm on my way to my dorm because I forgot my Science textbook." Momo answered smoothly.

I continue questioning Momo until I run out of fuel. I sighed in defeat, she is GOOD. Either she's innocence or she is an awesome liar.

Plan A = Epic fail

"Good bye Momo, thanks for spending you time with us." I said shuffling toward the door. Just then, Tomoyo came running to me.

"Annabeth! I am SO sorry!" Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The architecture book! The book you want is checked out! I am SO sorry! It's my entire fault! Valerie Peak checked it out for a Cultural Study project! I wasn't quick enough!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Oh." I said, I completely forgot about that.

"I'm SO sorry! I told you I will get that book for you and FAILED!" Tomoyo wept.

"Tomoyo, it's ok, no big deal. I can check it out next time." I said wrapping my arm around the frail girl. She is making a big fuss about this.

Tomoyo sniffed and push her glasses higher up her nose.

"Tomoyo, you know I have another job for you…" Thalia started, she whispered something in Tomoyo's ear and then grabbed my arm and pull me out the door. I look back and saw Tomoyo smiling from ear to ear a amused look on her face and gave a thumbs up to Thalia. Thalia waved good bye and we disappeared out the door.

"What was that?" I asked as we made our way to our dorm.

"You'll see." She said.


	10. Chapter 9: Percy Jackson Is My Boyfriend

_Author's Note:_

_Readers! As you wish, the main point has finally takes the lead! Now welcome the newest chapter, 'Percy Jackson Is My Boyfriend'!_

**Chapter 9: Percy Jackson Is My Boyfriend**

I was planning Plan B for Plan Momo, when I heard Alayna's screaming.

"What is it? Did you saw a bug?" Thalia asked.

Alayna is seriously afraid of everything, she once freaked out because a fly landed on her designer jeans.

"No, stupid, it's my boyfriend! Ryan just told me that he is taking me out on a date this Saturday!" Alayna shrieked.

"Who are you calling stupid!?" Thalia inquired angrily I grab on to her arms before she could pound Alayna Millers on the face. But she ignored her.

"OMG! Really? That's SO amazing! You guys are the cutest couple EVER!" Christine Rogers squealed. Pfft. Stuck up.

"What about you, Christine? How's Jake?" Alayna asked. Christine started twisting her blond hair between her fingers.

"He's fine, I guess. But… he no longer text me twenty times each day!" Christine wailed.

Alayna gasped.

"That's horrible! You know what? Go and call Jake right now and we are going to make my date a double date." Alayna said snapping her fingers.

Thalia nudge me, I can see she was trying every hard to bit back a laughter. Suddenly, the two of us collapse onto the carpet of our bedroom.

"'He no longer text me twenty times each day!'" Thalia mocked. We start snorting with laughter once again.

Alayna and Christine rolled their eyes.

"You guys are just jealous that we have boyfriends and you don't. Well, only COOL kids have boyfriends. Even if you DO have boyfriends, they must be wimpy, nerdy boys." Alayna said flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah, unlike us, we got HOT boyfriends." Christine said hands on her hips. Both are them are smirking, I found myself glaring at them.

"You got no proof." Thalia argued.

"We, NORMAL kids, spend summer at the beach or go shopping in the mall. But where do YOU guys go, huh?" Alayna pressed on.

"We go to a special summer camp." I hissed.

"Oh, yes, the summer camp you ALWAYS go to. So fun!" Christine said her voice filled with sarcasm.

I stood up quickly completely forgetting about my ankle, the pain once again shot through my body and I collapse onto the floor.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Thalia asked me rushing to my side. Alayna sneered and me while Christine looked slightly worried, but quickly hide it when Alayna turned around to face her.

"Christine! What are you doing! Go and call Jake while I call MY BOYFRIEND about our double date." She made sure she said the two words loudly and clearly so the Thalia and me can hear just fine at the other side of the room. She's SO NICE.

Christine hurries to obey, "Jake! I miss you SO much!…" Christine started babbling on and on about how unfair it is that her parents send her to a private school for GIRLS ONLY.

Then, Alayna took out her pink, sparkly phone and start having her own conversation with her boyfriend, "Ryan! How are you, sweetie?..." then she start talking like a love-struck person (which she probably was). Thalia looked ready to pull her eyeball out, and I am almost asleep.

"So THALIA do you have a boyfriend?" Alayna asked Thalia innocently, after the two of them is finally done with their conversation on the phone.

"No." Thalia answered coldly.

"I knew it! I KNEW that you two geeks would not have a boyfriend!" Alayna smiled at her victory.

She should not have said that, Thalia's face turn red (no, not from embarrassment but anger) and she was shaking too.

"I don't have a boyfriend, SO WHAT?! I'm not rich, SO WHAT?! I'm not the kind of normal girl who talk about boys all the time, SO WHAT?! I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN ACTING LIKE A SNOBBY GIRL WHO ONLY PICKS ON PEOPLE! LIKE. YOU!" Thalia pointed a finger at Alayna's chest. Alayna looked freaked out, she never seen Thalia this angry before.

"That makes you a wallflower then, I suppose." Christine added unhelpfully, and probably without thinking. Thalia gave her a murderous look, if looks could kill, Christine would be saying goodbye. Alayna suddenly laughed nervously.

"Huh, Thalia the WALLFLOWER. Such a fitting name!" Alayna sneered, her usual attitude back on.

"Yeah I'm a wallflower, but you know who isn't?" Thalia challenged.

"Who?"

"Annabeth."

I looked at her in shock.

"Yeah that's right, Annabeth have a boyfriend." Thalia continued smirking back at a surprise looking Alayna.

"Prove it." Alayna challenged narrowing her brown eyes.

Thalia walked over to my desk where I keep all my photos I brought and started rambling through my stuff.

"Here, take a look." Thaila then shoved a photo in her face. I took a peek and saw whom Thalia's chose. My throat has a heavy lump that made me feel like I'm choking. Then, I actually STARTED choking.

"Annabeth, this is your boyfriend right? You told me about him a thousand times!" Thalia asked me, I force myself to nod.

"Yes, Percy Jackson is my boyfriend." I manage to choke out. Oh gods, what's wrong with me?! I'm usually the wise and truthful one! Not the opposite!


	11. Chapter 10: Bad to Worst

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying to suit all the character's in character. Tell, me if this doesn't suit please!**

**Chapter 10: Bad to Worst**

"THALIA! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry." Thalia said sighing.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! PERCY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"It's the first boy picture I saw in your drawer!"

"No, that's not true! I put my family's picture on the top!"

"Your brothers are practically babies, your dad's a man, and your stepmother is a woman. So they are not boys."

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?! ALAYNA AND CHRISTINE INSISTED THAT THEY WANT TO SEE HIM IN PERSON!"

"Easy. We can invite Percy…"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! IF PERCY FINDS OUT, MY LIFE WILL BE DOOMED!"

"Annabeth! Quit whining!"

"AND THIS IS A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR GIRLS! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO COME IN!"

"Annabeth," Thalia said gently she put a hand on my shoulder, "You know how loyal Percy is, I'm sure he'll understand."

I took a deep breath and step out of the bathroom stall. Thalia came out after me.

"I still don't have a good feeling about this…" I mumbled.


	12. Chapter 11: One Direction VS Green Day

**Author's Note:**

**Not my best work, but enjoy! Please, review and tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Chapter 11: One Direction VS Green Day**

it was late at night and way I really want was some peace, but my roommates seems to have different ideas.

"TURN THE STUPID MUSIC OFF!" Thalia screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ONE DIRECTION! WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL IS THE. BEST. SONG. EVER!" Alayna shrieked.

I bang my head on the table, the week had gone by quite normal, we practiced our script and memorized it, argued with Alayna and Christine, my ankle is feeling better, we argued with Alayna and Christine, we presented our Leonardo Da Vinci project, WE ARGUED WITH ALAYNA AND CHRISTINE. Oh. I said that didn't I?

This week happened to be the longest week EVER. Thalia keep on getting into fights with Alayna and Christine. Even about stupid things! WHO cares that One Direction or Green Day is better?! People have different ideas of music! Unfortunately, that's what they are arguing about right now.

"Listen to some Green Day!" Thalia argued.

"Heavy Metal are SO LAST YEAR." Alayna shot back.

"Those boys SING LIKE GIRLS!"

"Those boys are SO HOT!" Christine added not really helpfully, they ignored her anyway.

"MY EARS ARE TOO DELICATE TO TAKE THE SOUND OF FINGER NAILS ON A BLACK BOARD!"

"'Oh, I'm so perfect! Nobody is more perfect than me!'" Thalia said mockingly.

With that last insult, Alayna turn the music to the loudest. I was barely able to hear my own thoughts.

"DO YOU WANT TO WAKE THE WHOLE BUILIDING?!" Thalia screamed over the noise. Alayna ignored her.

Finally, Thalia had enough she grabbed a duct tape from my desk drawer.

She made a huge line across the room, splitting the room in half.

"YOU CAN NOT CROSS THIS BORDER!" Thalia yelled.

"FINE! WHO WANTS TO CROSS INTO YOUR SIDE ANYWAY!" Alayna shouted. The door was in between the line, one half in the pink side a.k.a Alayna and Christine's side, and the other half is in our side. And that's how the war silenced, not that it ended, but they start giving each other the silent treatment. Whenever they have time, they are always shooting daggers to each other.

I woke up the next morning, exhausted. I quickly changed into my uniform and wake Thalia up.

"Thalia. Wake up." I said shaking up. She groaned and got up and walk toward the bathroom slouching. After about 20 minutes Thalia and I are ready to go to breakfast. But both Christine and Alayna was not budging no matter how hard we called at them.

But Thalia was NOT going to skip breakfast (or any other time containing food). She grabbed some wire from my desk drawer (don't ask, as a architect-in-learning I am studying the materials of building things) and bended it strait. When the wire was almost twenty feet long, she then use wire and poke Alayna in the arm.

"Get. Up." Thalia commanded. Still, her eyes where closed. Then, Thalia grabbed the wire with both hands and electricity passed from her hands and zapped Alayna on the arm. She yelped and sat up immediately.

"You SHOCKED me!" Alayna screamed, rubbing her arm.

"GET. UP." Thalia ordered. She points toward the bathroom. Christine, who must have been pretending to sleep, got up before Thalia could even have the chance to point the wire toward her.

She gave Thalia a scared look and hurried to her closet, to get her uniform on.

I described the plan to Thalia when we are eating breakfast, mostly she nods and take a bite of her bacon and egg. I just hope my plan works, I hate it when things I plan don't work and when I don't know the answer.

I send silent prayers to Athena (my mom) that night, hoping my plan will work.


	13. Chapter 12: Plan B

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I haven't update for such a long time, I wasn't allow to use the laptop unless it's for homework or of course, weekend. ANYWAY~ _

_R&R!_

**Chapter 12: Plan B**

"Students who are participating in the NYBSG Talent Show must show up in the Drama Studio at 8 AM tomorrow morning, SHARP." The principal announced through the speaker.

"YES! We get to skip class!" Thalia cheered, fist pumping the air. Which made Christine who was sitting alarmingly close to her scoot away from her uncomfortably.

"I BET, I am are going to WIN, Christine! My ballet routine is just, like, TOTALLY FABULOUS!" Alayna squealed jumping up and down. Christine started shrieking too.

Thalia snorted, "Ballet? HA! So BORING!" Lately, Thalia had been trying to get on Alayna and Christine's nerves.

"Ballet is GRACEFUL, only TALENTED people are able to do it, and even to understand the art of it."

"Who likes to watch people prancing around on tip-toes and wearing tutu?"

"SMART people."

"STUPID people."

Both of their faces are red from anger.

"YOUR ON!" They screamed to each other.

"If we win, you can need to be my slave for a day! If you win, I'll… I'll… I'll wear PINK!" Thalia said spatting out the word, 'PINK' like rotten banana.

"Deal." Alayna said, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

Thalia holds out her hand, willing her to shake it.

"Ew! I'm NOT touching you!" Alayna said disgusted.

Thalia holds her hand back her whole body shaking with rage.

"Shake. My. Hand. Or. ELSE." Thalia said between gritted teeth.

Alayna nosed wrinkled as she hold out her hand slowly toward Thalia's outstretch hand, as if Thalia will bite. Though she might.

"FOR ZEUS'S SAKE!" Thalia screeched grabbing Alayna's hand making her yelp. Then she quickly let it go, and wiped her hands on her uniform. As if touching Alayna's hand will get her some kind of disease.

"Get ready to wear pink, idiot." Alayna said narrowing her dark blue eyes.

"IF you win." Thalia says glaring back.

"Of course, I'll win!" Alayna sashayed out of the room head high with Christine behind her carrying all her books.

We went to the library to meet up with Tomoyo and Momo, after Thalia cursed them in Ancient Greek.

"Tomoyo!" I called to the back of the library where we usually sit.

"Annabeth?" A small voice called.

"It's me."

"Hi Annabeth." Tomoyo said smiling at me gently.

"Where's Momo?" Thalia asked looking around, leave it to Thalia to get straight to the point.

"She's over their at the bean bags." Tomoyo pointed. Sure enough, her short black hair is resting on a purple bean bag.

Time to get my plan working!

"You know, Alayna was SO mean to me yesterday! She actually said that ONE DIRECTION is BETTER than GREEN DAY!" Thalia complained dramaticly.

"She is SO mean!" I explained. I sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye over at Momo who was turning around glaring at us.

"BE QUIET. If you want to complain, a library is for READING only." Momo hissed.

"But Alayna was SO MEAN to me!" Thalia whined dropping into one of the beanbags.

"SO? It's not my business!"

"I feels better complaining it out loud then hiding it in your head! It's unhealthy!"

Thalia continued complaining and whining about how MEAN Alayna was. While Momo every once in a while will give a little comment about it. She was a very good actor, but I can see the slightest smile on the corner of her lips.

Plan B = In Control

Then, Thalia started running out of things to say about her.

"THEN she keeps on EATING until ALL THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES ARE GONE!" Thalia exclaimed. Momo was starting to waver her eyes are drooping and she was only half listening.

"Thalia, it's pretty late now, do you want to go back to our dorm?" I asked acting casually.

"Oh, okay, I'm still not quite done yet. I tell you the rest tomorrow." Thalia said turning to Momo. She nodded half heartily. We waved goodbye to Tomoyo and hurried to our dorm where we found Alayna and Christine on their side of the room texting with their phones.


	14. Chapter 13: Hi and Goodbye

_Author's Note:_

_Reader,_

_Sorry for keeping you waiting for TWO WEEKS, but you know how story goes. I am now trying to update every week for at least one chapter now. If you can be kind enough and wait patiently, it would really help._

**Chapter 13: Hi and Goodbye**

Thalia and I entered the Drama Studio, at 8 AM, SHARP like we are suppose to. My ankle had fully recovered thanks to the ambrosia. The first thing I notice is a familiar looking person sitting at one of the chairs looking bored. My stomach tightened. I can recognize the sea-green eyes anywhere.

"Isn't that Percy?" Thalia whispered to me. I nodded and gulped. He seems like he hadn't see us yet. "PERCY!" she yelled waving.

He's eyes brighten when he saw us, "Oh, hi!" He smiled and wave back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we go to him, "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" He never answered my question the last time I saw him in nurse's office.

"Well," he seems to consider it first then said: "I joined the Talent Show."

I blinked. "And WHY did you do that?"

"All students in my school needed to enter a club, but since I signed up late, so the only clubs open are Math club and Science club. Then, I found this club or I would either be bored to death in Math club or setting the Science room on fire." Percy explained. I rolled my eyes.

"How come you're here in NYBSG?"

"I thought you're the smart one, Wise Girl."

"I am! I think it's because each year NYBSG invites a non-boarding school to here for a friendly Talent Show. It's like a tradition. But I don't know it was your school this year!"

"Neither did I."

"So you got any talents?" I asked.

"Does making my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies disappear in less then 10 second count?"

"Uh, no."

"Then I don't know."

"You are such a Seaweed Brain! Today we are supposed to practice for the show!"

"My plan was to hide in the back until the period is over."

"Your plan sucks." Thalia said.

"You got a better one than?"

"Well, no."

Percy groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Talent Show!" our Drama teacher Mrs. Watson announced. "I am very glad to see all of you here today, I hope you all find it fascinating. Now let the practicing begin!"

The next forty-five minutes was a blur there where bands practicing their songs and dancers prancing around the room. I practiced my lines with Thalia and Tomoyo.

Percy seemed to disappear when we started practicing. Which was fine with me, my stomach tightened when I saw him around. Every once in a while, I thought I saw a lock of raven black hair in the crowd. But when I went to see better, it was gone. I still got the queasy feeling of someone staring at me.

When we were done, I walked out the room with Thalia ready to go to class. We missed one period and I'm not planning on missing another.

I walked out and saw a scene, which made me clutch my knuckles so tight, they turned white. Percy had found Alayna. They seemed to be contained in an interesting conversation. Christine wasn't there, which I think makes sense, she didn't sign up for the Talent Show anyway. I heard her complaining to Alayna about this, but Alayna made a excuse that she needs to cheer her on. But I think, she just want less people to compete with.

I searched for my invisibility Yankees cap in my backpack and put it on. I crept toward them close enough to hear what they were saying.

"…so, your Percy Jackson?" Alayna asked batting her eyelashes at him. How dare she flirt at him! Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?!

"Yes. And you are?" Percy replied.

"I'm Alayna, Annabeth's roommate. She told me a lot about you."

Liar.

"Really? Nice meeting you. Where's Annabeth and Thalia?"

"I think she is on her way to her next class now."

"Oh." I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes. "I should be going too, to get back to my school I need to ride on the bus for three hours to get here. Plus, the school bus is very stinky."

"Poor you!" Alayna's hand flied to her mouth, she wrapped her arm around Percy's. I think I saw him flinched. "I'll walk you to the back of the school where you bus is parked."

"No, it's ok…"

"I insisted."

Percy pulled away from her, "Tell Annabeth and Thalia I said goodbye." Then, he raced off.

I pulled off my cap and watch him turned around a corner and disappeared.

"…Annabeth? HELLO? Chase, I'm talking to you!" Alayna snapped, sucking me back into reality.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I was talking to you! So rude not to listen!"

"Sorry."

"You should be." With her hands on her hip she walked off. I stared at the corner Percy disappeared into and rush off to my own class.


End file.
